


One Step

by deviance



Series: Split-Second Soulmates [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Depression mention, Firefighter AU, M/M, not happy ending, suicidal character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviance/pseuds/deviance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami hated getting calls for jumpers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step

**Author's Note:**

> I've already got ideas for about five or six different AU drabbles in this series, though I don't have any particular posting schedule planned. I just needed some writing practice and it's been a long time since I wrote anything without a happy ending. I'm glad to hear the first installment was enjoyed though! You all got me so hyped up with your comments that I had to come home from work and write the second installment.

Kagami was in the kitchen when the siren rang out. He dropped the dirty dishes back into the sink, wiping his hands off on his shirt while running out the room. He snatched the pole with one hand, sliding down into the garage within seconds of the alert. The other firefighters were already there. 

“Report,” He called out, reaching for his jacket and helmet. 

“Got a jumper. Six story complex on 2nd Ave. Touou Apartments.” 

Kagami nodded, inwardly wincing. He hated getting calls for jumpers because there was really only two kinds. The kind that had no intention of jumping but just needed some sort of attention or didn’t feel they had any other way to let the people near them know they needed help. 

And the kind that had already made up their mind to jump. 

The driver was already in place so Kagami just grabbed on to the side rail, jumping up and hanging on as the gray world blurred past him. The sirens were loud, flashing brilliantly white before going black. With the world being a place where over half the people saw only in shades of gray—Kagami included—it was the only way to make sure they’d be noticed. 

Kagami wasn’t sure what to expect. Seven years on the service and he was still caught off guard sometimes at what he witnessed on calls. 

The police were already there when they arrived so they didn’t have to worry about clearing any bystanders. That was one relief. Four of the guys immediately set about getting the airbed ready, hoping they weren’t too late. Kagami headed over to the Police Chief. 

“Status?” 

“He’s still alive. I can’t get him to talk though.” 

“Who gave the call?” 

The Chief sighed heavily. “One of his friends. Said he’d been struggling with depression for a while but she couldn’t get him to go get any kind of help. He called her a few hours ago and she said it sounded like he was saying goodbye so she called us.” 

Kagami frowned, looking up but not seeing anyone. “Where is he?” 

“The roof.” 

“If he’s not on the ledge yet, that’s promising.” 

“I thought so too. But I sent a couple guys up there and he’s barred the roof’s entrance with something. They’re trying to find another way up.” 

Kagami’s eyes drifted to the alley next to the building. “I’ll try the fire escape,” he offered, already moving that way. 

“Hey!” 

Kagami glanced over his shoulder. 

“His name’s Aomine Daiki. That’s all we got on him.” 

“Aomine Daiki,” Kagami repeated, nodding to himself. He felt an almost fluttering in his chest and ran his hand over where his heart was, jogging towards the alley. Jumpers always made him feel off. 

Kagami flicked his radio on before starting the climb, wanting to hearing if there were any new developments. He took the ladder two at a time. 

_“Movement on the roof. He’s on the ledge!”_

Kagami gritted his teeth, pushing his body harder, jumping five steps at a time. 

_“He’s facing away from us. He’s not responding to any attempts to speak with him.”_ There was a crackling over the line before the Police Chief’s voice returned, nearly shouting in Kagami’s ear. _“He’s moving east! Move the airbed! Quickly!”_

Kagami leapt onto the roof, breath fast, eyes wild. He scanned the entire roof, finally spotting the man standing with his back to the world, head tilted back, eyes closed. He looked almost at peace. 

“Wait!” Kagami called as he saw the man’s body already leaning back. “Aomine!” 

The man’s eyes flew open, meeting Kagami’s. For just a moment, time stopped. Kagami stared into the most intense blue eyes he’d ever seen, the color deep and pure. The pain within them, the heavy weight of loneliness, took Kagami’s breath away. 

Kagami ran forward, arm reaching, mind blanking as the only thing running through his mind was blue, blue, _blue, **soulmate!**_

Aomine’s momentum was set though, the motion unstoppable. Vaguely Kagami could hear voices shouting in his ear but all he could focus on was the blue. The blue of his hair, the blue of his eyes, the blue of the sky. Aomine fell back into the air, mouth open like he was about to speak, and gravity took him. 

Seconds after he disappeared over the side of the building, Kagami’s sight jarringly went dark. The color didn’t seep out of everything slowly like it had when he’d turned eighteen. No, it’d been like someone had flipped a switch, abrupt and jolting. Kagami collapsed to his knees. In the background he could hear the sirens from an ambulance, could hear people screaming, crying, shouting. But he couldn’t focus. He couldn’t _breathe._

He looked up, staring at the colorless sky, remembering that brief blue that he’d glimpsed. His heart thumped heavily in his chest. His mind kept replaying that precious second, that moment when the colors had come, the shock and wonder that had crossed Aomine’s face. That small moment where he’d reached toward him, mouth open, preparing to speak. 

Kagami would never know what it was that he’d wanted to say. 

Distantly, he could hear medics shouting. The ambulance must have finally arrived then. But the shades of gray coloring his vision told him they were already too late. 

D.O.A. 

Dead On Arrival.


End file.
